Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2993 Lineup
Characters Balloons (Bold is new Balloons) * Beethoven the Dog (To Promote Beethoven 2 (1993)) - First Time * Big Bird (To Celebrate Sesame Street's 25th Anniversary and To Promote Sesame Street Stays Up Late!) - 6th Time * Haleyu - First Time * Mugman - First Time * Jason Fox - 6th Time * Hello Kitty - 6th Time * Smiley Face - 23th Time * Felix the Cat - 6th Time * Mickey Mouse - 6th Time * Rapid T. Rabbit - First Time * Secret Squirrel - First Time * Mario and Yoshi - First Time * Kirby, Tiff and Tuff - First Time * Hatboy and Hatgirl - First Time * All-Star Seaworthy - 6th Time * Snoopy and Woodstock - 7th Time * Stacy Stickler and Bradley - First Time * Bart Simpson (T-Shirt Ripped Due to Accident) - 4th Time * Bobby Generic - 4th Time * Garfield - 10th Time * The Pink Panther - 6th Time * Smokey Bear (Comeback Balloon/Return Since 1981/In Honor Of Smokey's 50th Birthday, Retired) - 17th Time * Rocky and Bullwinkle - 6th Time * Sonic the Hedgehog (To Promote Sonic the Hedgehog 3) - First Time * RainbowFlimsCorp - First Time * TiffAndTuffFanJr1 - First Time * Jenny Wakeman - First Time * Billy Hatcher - First Time * Bomberman - First Time * Mega Man - First Time * Pac-Man - First Time * Link - First Time * Amitie - First Time * Klonoa - First Time * Parappa - First Time * Ronald McDonald (Comeback Balloon, Return Since 1990) - 7th Time * Woody Woodpecker (Low to the Ground and Ripped by Stomach) - 12th Time * Rex the Dinosaur (Retired, To Promote We're Back A Dinosaur's Story) - First and Only * Tai and Agumon - First Time * Pikachu - First Time * Milk Chan - First Time * Cool Spot - 7th Time * Toon Trev - First Time * Geo Guy - First Time * Dean - First Time * Izzy - First Time * Spider-Man (Face Ripped Due to Accident) - 7th Time * Quik Bunny - 6th Time * Clifford the Big Red Dog - 4th Time * Snuggle Bear - 7th Time Novelty Balloons * Ice Cream Cone * Macy's White Stars * Pumpkins * ABC Bouncing Balls * Snowflakes Stars * Wiggle Worm - First Time * Puyo - First Time * Circus Balls * Macy's White Stars #2 * Macy's Sports: Basketball, Football, and Baseball * Christmas Balls Falloons * Humpty Dumpty - 8th Time * Giant Baseball and Mitt (Retired) - 3rd and Last Time * Elf ln The Box (Wasn't Mention by the Host due to Commerical Break) - First Time * Little Drummer Boy - First Time Hosts * TiffAndTuffFanJr1 * Luke Deronde * Tianaigbedion * Haleyu Floats * Tom Turkey (Updated) * Native Spirit * Cornucopia * Doodlebug (retired) * Western Town * Fruit Juice Valley * Rocking Lobster * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship * Mother Duck (Wasn't Mentioned by the Host) * Statue of Liberty * Daily News Big Apple * Mike Miller Stars on Parade * Rocking Lion * Cinderella's Carriage * Dragon Tales (Based on some books, and not to be confused with the PBS Kids Show) * Watering Can * Rocket Car * American Movie Classics Hollywood Express Train * Sleepy Times (retired) * Wendy's Home for the Holiday's * Rocking Horse * Circus Wagon * Santa's Sleigh Category:Lineups